Looks Can Be Deceiving
by Cosmic Sailor Sun
Summary: My version of Sailor Moon. Senshi are kids at beginning. oh and the outers, Usa, Minako, and Makoto don't like Mamoru. of course, neither do i! Also, more ppl are dead!
1. Preview

Hi people! It's me and I just figured I'd try out a story starting at when the senshi were kids. It'll be really different from Naoko Takeuchi's Sailor Moon, but this is my fic so :p to all you people who don't like it! Lol. I've had chocolate recently. This is the preview for it, k? Oh and may I warn you that Usagi is Minako's sister?  
  
Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
Author: Cosmic Sailor Sun  
  
Characters:  
  
-Main-  
  
Usagi Aino  
  
Minako Aino  
  
Rei Hino  
  
Makoto Kino  
  
Ami Mizuno  
  
Michiru Kaioh  
  
Haruka Ten'ou  
  
Setsuna Meiou  
  
Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Mamoru Chiba  
  
Seiya Kou  
  
Yaten Kou  
  
Taiki Kou  
  
Kakyuu-Hime  
  
Luna  
  
Artemis  
  
-Regular-  
  
Naru  
  
Umino  
  
Motoki  
  
Elizabeth (Liz)  
  
Miss Haruna (Miss H.)  
  
Mrs. Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino, Shingo  
  
Rita  
  
Beryl  
  
Jadeite  
  
Nephrite  
  
Kunzite  
  
Zoicite  
  
Chad (I can't remember his Japanese name so we'll just call him Chad, okay?)  
  
Grandpa Hino  
  
Mrs. Mizuno  
  
Mrs. Aino, Mr. Aino  
  
Mrs. Kino, Mr. Kino (They're only in here until I kill them off. I know I sound evil, but bear with me.)  
  
Mr. Shefu (He comes in the later chapters. You'll see what he has to do with it, but here's a hint: Ever wondered where Makoto learned to cook? I don't think she taught herself so…)  
  
Summary: Usa + Minako are sisters (twins). Their mom and dad are the Aino's. Makoto's parents are still alive (not for long. *evil grin*) because she's only 8 (so is everyone else, except Mamoru and the outers, who are 10). Ami lives with her mom. Rei lives with her Grandpa. Outers live in an orphanage together (even Setsuna!) and they have no idea that they have powers or are the outers. Mamoru lives in the same orphanage, hasn't met Usa yet 'cause she didn't have any other sibling besides Minako who could have been born at the hospital Mamoru was at when he was younger. I know that Mamoru should be more than two years older than Usa but I told you that I'd be changing the story line around! Oh and Mamoru and the Outers don't get along. They're mainly the reason he had such a lonely childhood.  
  
1 Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
Here's the preview. If you want another part, please review!  
  
The loud cry of two newly born babies sounded through the room.  
  
Congratulations, Mrs. Aino. You have two twin girls," A short-blue haired female doctor said as she handed the babies to their mother.  
  
"You did great, love," A dark haired man smiled at his wife.  
  
"You mean other than when I broke your hand?" The woman asked with amusement as another doctor tended to his broken hand.  
  
"Uh. Yeah," He said right as the doctor finished putting a cast his hand.  
  
"All done, Mr. Aino," The doctor said before leaving.  
  
Soon, only Mrs. And Mr. Aino, and Dr. Mizuno remained.  
  
"Have you thought of any name, Negai (Wish)?"  
  
Mrs. Aino, or Negai, nodded, "Usagi and Minako. Though I don't know who will be who."  
  
Mr. Aino looked at the twin girls for a while and gasped when they looked at him. "Their eyes are beautiful," He commented. "Why don't you name the one with the two pink streaks in the tiny bit of blind hair she has, Minako, while the one with the three streaks will be Usagi?" He offered.  
  
"Good idea. I think that'll work. But I need to sleep, so good night," Mrs. Aino then fell asleep.  
  
Mrs. Mizuno picked up the twins and said that she'd put them into the nursery with the other babies, except in a joined crib that had their names on it, while she filled out the birth certificates. Mr. Aino just sat in a chair that was beside his wife's bed, where he soon fell asleep.  
  
An hour later, in a room next to the Aino family's, the Tsukino family had just had their only son born, whom they named Shingo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there's the end of the preview. The next Chapter will take place eight years later. But I'll only post it if you review. So be good Moonies and click on the review button. I'll even take flames! Just review and tell what you hate that's making you flame me, ok? Ok! Ja! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me! Since I actually got a review, I figured I'd put up the first chapter! Aren't I nice? Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon. Here's Chapter 1!  
  
Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving  
  
Author: Cosmic Sailor Sun  
  
Ch. 1  
  
~8 years later~  
  
-Aino Residence-  
  
"Momma! Momma, come look how pretty we are!!" Eight-year old Usagi Aino yelled.  
  
Mrs. Aino giggled to herself as she walked up the stairs to the twins' room. "Okay, sweetie. I'm here. Now come out so I can see you."  
  
First to come out was Minako, then Usagi. They were exactly the same, for they had more pink streaks, yet they had the same amount. Minako wore her hair in a pink scrunchie, while Usagi's was silver. Both had on light blue eye shadow with silvery-blue liner. Their eyelashes were also silvery- blue. They were also wearing the new 'wet-look' lipstick that was pink. For clothes, they had on full silver skirts that went to their knees, baby blue blouses, little silver jackets that only went to their belly buttons, and silver sandals with baby blue stars and moons on the straps. They each had silver moon necklaces that had a star under the moon, and silver earrings in the same style.  
  
"Bunny, Minako! You look so beautiful! I can't wait to show you off to Eva! She has daughter your age too, you know."  
  
Eva was Mrs. Mizuno, Mrs. Aino's best friend.  
  
"She does?" They twins asked happily. They were always eager to make friends.  
  
"Yes, she does. I believe her daughter's name is Ami. She's really sweet and polite, but a little on the shy side. You'll take care of that though, won't you, my little stars?"  
  
"Momma!" They twins said together, "Why do you keep calling us 'your little stars'?"  
  
Mrs. Aino laughed and said, "Because you're little and you're obsessed with stars."  
  
"Momma. It's bad enough that what you say is true, but do you have to rub it in?" Usagi, or Bunny, moaned, while Minako nodded her head.  
  
"Oh come on. Besides, we have to hurry up or your father will leave us," Mrs. Aino smiled.  
  
"What?!! He CAN'T leave us!" The twins cried out.  
  
"Don't worry. He won't leave us," Mrs. Aino assured the two as she took their hands. "Now go grab your toys that you're bringing and we'll leave."  
  
"Okay, Momma!" The blonde and pink haired girls said before dashing to their beds and grabbing each a big bag.  
  
"Are you taking ALL of those books and toys?" Mrs. Aino asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Mrs. Aino shrugged and took their free hands. "Alright. Let's go,"  
  
So, hand-in-hand, they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Are you ladies ready?" Mr. Aino asked.  
  
"Yes, daddy." The twins smiled.  
  
It was then that Mr. Aino saw their bags. He was about to comment when Mrs. Aino said, "Don't even bother, dear. You won't change their minds. Now let's go,"  
  
Sighing, he picked up the twins' bags and carried them to the car, the three females following. Usagi and Minako bounced into the back seats, while their parents got into the front.  
  
"Buckle up, Daddy," Minako said after she, Usagi, and Mrs. Aino put on their seatbelts.  
  
"Yeah! If we crash, you could go through the window if you don't have your seatbelt on!" Usagi piped up.  
  
Mr. Aino then said, "Sweeties. I've driven for eighteen years. I think I'd be careful enough not to crash,"  
  
"Well… Okay, Daddy. It's your life," The twins relented.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant where Mr. Aino was getting promoted.  
  
"Negai! You made it!" Mrs. Mizuno smiled as she got up to hug her friend.  
  
"Of course we made it," Mrs. Aino smiled as she hugged back.  
  
Then, Mrs. Mizuno saw the twins, holding their bags. "And who are these little Tenshi?" she asked.  
  
"These are my little stars. Usagi has the silver scrunchie and Minako has the silver."  
  
Mrs. Mizuno kneeled in front of the twins and said, "Hi. I'm Mrs. Mizuno,"  
  
"Kon'nichi wa. We heard you have a daughter our age. Can we go play with her?"  
  
Mrs. Mizuno smiled. "Of course. Let me introduce you to her. Ami. O' Ami. I'd like you to meet Mrs. Aino's twin daughters, Usagi and Minako. Girls, this is my little Tenshi, Ami."  
  
A short-blue haired girl walked over with a 4th grade schoolbook in her right hand. "Kon'nichi wa, minna," She said politely.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa, Ami-chan," They twins greeted the girl. "Can we play with you?"  
  
"Sure, I guess. But I doubt you'll want to stay near me too long. Everybody else says that I'm too boring to hang around," Ami said sadly.  
  
"We'll see about that. Besides, we don't mind. Hey, is that a 4th grade schoolbook?" Usagi asked.  
  
Thinking that she's make fun of her, Ami quickly hid the book behind her. "Um. No… it's a um… uh…"  
  
"Can we read too? We already did everything in the 3rd grade book and Momma says that we should only be one year ahead of everyone else, so she wouldn't get us that one," The twins interrupted her.  
  
"You mean that you're not going to pick on me?" Ami asked timidly.  
  
"Why would we? After all, if we did, we'd be picking on ourselves too," Minako smiled kindly at Ami, who was very happy about finding someone who was ahead, too.  
  
"Okay then! I've been working in that corner over there. I even have some extra pencils, pens, and paper. Why don't we work there?" Ami offered.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The three then skipped over to Ami's corner and sat down. Ami was in the middle, Usagi was on her left, and Minako was on her right. In front of the three sat the 4th grade schoolbook and paper and pencils.  
  
Ami opened it to the first page and said, "I only got this on the way here, so I'm still on the first page. I just can't seem to understand these problems. Here. Read what they are and see if you can get them. Try the first problem. 250 divided by 25. They say it is 10 but I don't see how they got it."  
  
After looking at it for a while, Usagi figured it out. "I got it!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Great! How do you work it?" Minako and Ami asked as they came back with three plates of food and set one in front of Usagi.  
  
"They're just um… uh. Okay! 25 x 10= 250, right? Well, they're just taking 250 and 25, and we have to see how many times 25 goes into 250. And the answer is…. 10! Understand?" Usagi explained.  
  
"I think," Ami said slowly.  
  
"Can you show us how to work it?" Minako asked her twin.  
  
"Sure!" Usagi smiled as she picked up a piece of paper and pencil. She then spent five minutes teaching them how to work the problems, and they spent another hour working in the book. They were on page 25 when Mrs. Mizuno came to check on them.  
  
"How are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Great, Momma! We're on page 25!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Really? That's great! What type of problem are you working on?"  
  
"We're doing division still, Mrs. Mizuno." Usagi and Minako answered together with Ami, except she said 'momma'. Smiling, Mrs. Mizuno said that she'd be with Usagi and Minako's parents, and another family, the Tsukino's and their son, Shingo. Nodding, they went back to the book.  
  
After thirty minutes, they finished the math section.  
  
"What's next?" Minako asked.  
  
"Science," Ami answered.  
  
After they memorized all of the info in the Science section and had written down the definitions of the words, they memorized all of the Spelling words; they knew the meanings, AND they could spell them! They soon finished the Reading section and began the Social St. They memorized the information and then did the vocabulary words. Now that they were done with the book, they realized just HOW MUCH time that they had been there.  
  
"When does this guy want to arrive? We've been here for SIX HOURS!!" Usagi complained.  
  
"I have no idea. I'm sure Momma will come tell us when he arrives though. Do you have anything for us to do?" Ami reasoned.  
  
"Yeah! Our toys and books are in our bags! Let's go get them from Daddy!" Minako said.  
  
"Okay!" They agreed and stood up. They picked up the paper and pencils, plus the schoolbook and put them neatly in Ami's bag. Ami picked it up and they walked over to where Mrs. Mizuno, Mr. And Mrs. Aino, and the Tsukino family were, including a bunch of females.  
  
Their parents saw them and said, "These are our Tenshi."  
  
Mrs. Mizuno pointed at Ami and said, "That one's mine. Her name is Ami,"  
  
"And the twins, Usagi and Minako, are mine," Mrs. Aino added, while the women, including Mrs. Tsukino all looked at them, gasping when they all got a good look.  
  
"Uh-oh! Cheek-pinchers!" They all said as the women got closer.  
  
At the last minute, a brown haired boy of the girls' age, who had been watching from where he had been hiding, called out from between the salad and the desert section, "Hey! Can one of you women help me? I was going to get a salad, but since I can't reach, I guess I'll just get a lot of chocolate if you can't help me!" The women gasped, looked at each other, and dashed over to fix the boy a lot of salad, giving the girls time to get to their parents.  
  
"Momma. We're tired of waiting for this guy! We already finished my book! I doubt he's going to show up! I mean, it's been 6 HOURS!!! Nobody takes this long unless they're not coming!" Ami said to her mother.  
  
"That's not true! He'll be here! He'll be here and he'll give me my promotion and we'll all sit down and eat! I'm sure that he'll be here any minute now! In fact, I'll go out and wait for him!" Mr. Aino screamed at Ami as he stood up and ran out.  
  
"Oh dear, I think I should go make sure he's okay," Mrs. Aino said before she ran after her husband.  
  
"I didn't mean to make him run out," Ami sadly said.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Mrs. Mizuno said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
The sounds of a car's tires screeching were heard, followed by a female's scream of, "Mira! Look out! They have guns!" Gunshots were heard and the same female cried out in pain; she had been shot. (An: Guess who those two are.)  
  
"Negai! No!!" A man screamed just before he too was shot. He weakly crawled to his dead wife's body, and knowing that he would soon join her, he kissed her lips and lay beside her. Before he died, he used his last breaths to say, "I'm sorry… Usagi, Minako…"  
  
Everyone who had been inside quickly ran out right as the shooters took off, only to find the dead bodies of Mira and Negai Aino. Someone shouted to keep the twins from seeing, but they already had.  
  
"No. Daddy. Momma. You can't be dead. You can't," They whispered as they walked over to their parents.  
  
Kneeling beside them, they kissed each of their parents on the forehead as tears fell freely, realization dawning on the two twins. "No. Nooooo!!!!" They cried. And that's what they did: they cried.  
  
Everyone but Ami just stayed back, not knowing how to comfort them. Ami walked over to the twins and said, "I'm so sorry girls. It's my entire fault. If I hadn't said anything bout your dad's boss, neither he nor your mom would be dead right now,"  
  
"Nooooo!!" They twins roared, startling Ami. "It is not your fault! It's the guys who did this's fault! We can't blame you, Ami-chan. But we CAN blame those men! We hereby swear under our love of the stars, moon, planets, and the galaxy; we WILL kill those men for what they did! Even if it takes forty years to find them, at least they'll be old, so they'll be easier to kill," They tried to put humor in the last part.  
  
Ami nodded, "And I swear under my love of knowledge that I'll help you in your quest any way that I can!"  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan. We're going to get our stuff and go for a walk though," They took off their mother's jewelry, got their father's money and wallet, and stuck it all in their mom's purse, which they stuck in Usagi's bag. They got all of their belongings out of the car, which they put in Minako's bag, and, carrying the bags, they walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm done! I know, I know! It was sort of sad but oh well! And I know that Usagi and Minako aren't that smart, but I already told you, I'm changing the storyline, so now they are. I bet you thought that I was going to be Mako-chan's parents who died! I surprised you, didn't I? Although I never said I was going to kill Mr. and Mrs. Aino, I never said I wouldn't either. Oh and please review! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 2

Look Can Be Deceiving  
  
Hi! It's me Cosmic Sailor Sun again! Guess who comes in, in this chapter? blinks when no one answers Um… I actually wanted you to answer. Sigh oh well. I'll just let you see for yourself! ^_^ Well… here's Chapter 2! Read and review!  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
"They're dead. A few quick shots and they're dead. Who ever knew that life could be so short(An: I did!)?" Usagi whispered as they walked down the street.  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't stay at our house because we can't pay the bills. Plus, after watching so many cops shows, we know that we're too young to be able to continue living there; the cops will come and take us away. And I don't want to live with anybody who knows- I mean- knew our parents. We don't have any relatives either." Minako said.  
  
"We'll go home, get our stuff, and decide the rest after that." Usagi answered as they got to their street after a good deal of walking. They went into the house and climbed the stairs to their room. "I'll get a suitcase, you gather us some clothes, make-up, and toys, plus books. Don't take anything out of our bags because we'll bring them, too." Usagi said as Minako nodded. In a few minutes, they were packed.  
  
"Can we bring some photo albums since we have enough room?" Minako asked her twin.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They gathered up three albums and one picture of all four of them together that was in a frame, which were deposited in their suitcase. They slung the bags onto their shoulders, and with one last look at their home, they dragged the suitcase down the stairs, out the door, and onto the sidewalk. They got three blocks away before they got tired.  
  
"This is that park that we had our last birthday at," Usagi breathed as she looked longingly at the park table where they had eaten with their parents.  
  
"I know, Usa-chan. I know." Minako said as a lone tear flowed down her face. "Let's go." Minako said after a while.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got another four blocks away before stopping again.  
  
"This suitcase is heavy!" Usagi complained. (An: Here is one time that she actually acts like the real Usagi that I didn't play around with! ^_~)  
  
"I know," Minako sighed.  
  
"Do you need some help?" A female voice came from behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
(An: I wonder who this female is? Well… I think I'll end it here. Not!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4 hours earlier (An: I'm in a bad mood right now so I think I'll kill someone…)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Kino Residence-  
  
"Do you have to leave?" A brown-haired girl asked her parents, her 8- year old emerald eyes showing her sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, but they need us in London. We'll be back in a few weeks though. And you can take care of yourself." Makoto Kino's mother said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"Okay, momma. But I'll miss you and daddy."  
  
"We know sweetie, but duty calls, and we can't ignore it… as much as we try." Her father mumbled the last part and his wife elbowed him as Makoto nodded.  
  
"Okay. But you'll miss your flight if you don't get to the airport soon though."  
  
"You're right. We love you, sweetie. Bye." Her mom kissed her cheek and gave her one last hug before picking up her suitcase. (An: what is it with me and suitcases?)  
  
"Bye, Makoto. I love you." Her father ruffled her hair, earning a scowl from Makoto, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Bye, Mommy. Bye, Daddy. Try to have fun, okay?" Makoto smiled as her parents as 'okay' and left. As soon as they were gone though, her smile faded; she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 ½ hours later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ring… ring… ri- "Moshi moshi. Kino residents." Makoto answered the phone.  
  
"Are you related to Mr. and Mrs. Kino?" The man on the other line asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm their daughter, Makoto. Why do you ask?" The blood in Makoto's veins ran cold as the man asked if anyone else lived there. "No. Why?" She repeated. The man ignored her and kept asking questions. It was his last question, 'Do you have any living relatives other than your parents?' that Makoto got fed up. "No, I don't! Now quit asking questions and tell me what's wrong!!!"  
  
The man paused for a moment and finally said, "Miss Kino…"  
  
"Makoto." She said forcefully.  
  
"… Makoto, then. I'm afraid that your parents were killed in a plane crash."  
  
Makoto slammed the receiver down at that point and backed away from the phone. "No. No! They can't be dead! But…" She fell to the ground and leaned against the wall, pulling her legs to her chin. "But I know they are. Oh, Daddy, Mommy! Why'd you have to leave me? Wait a minute. Leave. That's it! I'll leave! Now where's that damn suitcase?"  
  
In minutes, she had packed up a good bit of clothes, about three photo albums, a framed picture of her and her parents, books, and some toys in the one suitcase and a bag. She looked around her house and found all of the money in the house, and stuffed it into her suitcase, before she dragged it out of her house. She walked about two blocks before she saw two girls, who she presumed to be twins, leaning on a suitcase with a bag draped over one shoulder each.  
  
"This suitcase is heavy!" One complained.  
  
"I know, Usa-chan. I know." The other said.  
  
Always being strong, Makoto figured that since she had a free hand, she could help the two. "Do you need some help?" She asked from behind them.  
  
The twins jumped in surprise and whipped around. Two pairs of blue eyes met Makoto's emerald green.  
  
"Um. Hi?" Makoto said weakly with a friendly smile. The twins couldn't help but smile back.  
  
They quickly wiped away their tears and said, "Kon'nichi wa."  
  
Makoto smiled and again noted the bags and suitcase. "Are you waiting for your parents?" She couldn't help but ask.  
  
The twins' eyes welled up with tears that refused to fall. "No. We're running." Minako said.  
  
Usagi nodded as a tear fell, "Our parents were shot tonight. We have no relatives, so we're running. We don't want to live with anyone who knew our parents. So where are you going?" She nodded to Makoto's suitcase and bag.  
  
"My parents died in a plane crash a few hours ago. I don't have any relatives either, so I too am running. By the way, I'm Makoto."  
  
"I'm Minako and this is my twin Usagi, but we call her Bunny sometimes. Hey, why don't you come with us? We all lost our parents and we're all running do we can go wherever, together. What do you say, Makoto?" Minako offered.  
  
"Sounds great!" Makoto exclaimed happily.  
  
"Great! So… uh… where are we going?" Usagi asked.  
  
Everyone paused and together they said, "The orphanage." Laughing, they prepared to go to the orphanage.  
  
"I'll carry the suitcases, you get the bags." Makoto said as she put down her bag and picked up the others' suitcase. Nodding, Usagi got Makoto's bag and they were off. After ten minutes, they arrived. Minako knocked on the door and after a moment it opened.  
  
"Hello dears. Can I help you?" The woman at the door asked.  
  
"Yes. Can we stay here?" They asked in unison.  
  
After talking to the girls for a while, the woman stood up from where she had been sitting on the steps beside the girls and said, "I'm pretty sure you can stay but let me go check first, okay girls?"  
  
"Okay." They answered from their spots on the steps right in front of the door. The woman smiled and walked in.  
  
Another woman, who was in a room in the center of the orphanage where the children were playing, looked up as the first woman entered the room. "You sure were gone for a while.  
  
The first woman nodded and said, "Do we have room for three more children?" This comment got everyone's attention and the room went quiet.  
  
The second woman pulled out a book and asked, "Age, grade, and male or female?"  
  
The first paused and said, "8, 2nd grade, yet they're two years ahead, and they're all female. Two are twins; their parents were shot about two hours ago. The other's parents died in a plane crash about one hour ago. They were all going to run. The twins were resting when the other offered her help in carrying their suitcase and they started talking. They became instant friends. They decided together to come here. They also refuse to be separated. The twins' names are Usagi and Minako. The other's name is Makoto. Usagi and Minako Aino and Makoto Kino."  
  
The second woman then asked, "How are they in 2nd grade, yet they are two years ahead?"  
  
The first woman handed the second Usagi and Minako's 3rd grade schoolbook and the work they did from the 4th grade one. "Their mothers got them these books from the bookstore. Usagi and Minako did the work from the 4th grade schoolbook earlier today with a new friend named Ami Mizuno. All three finished it in six hours. When they finished it, they went to ask their dad when his boss would be there. Ami said it in a lot of words and their father stormed out, their mother going after him, which is when they were killed. Makoto also had these books."  
  
The second woman nodded and said, "But we don't have any vacancies for girls."  
  
"They already thought of that. They said they wouldn't mind sharing a room with a boy."  
  
"Well then, they can be put in Mamoru's room." The second said as she put away the book and stood up. "Now show me our newest children."  
  
The first woman smiled and hurried over to the door. She opened it and said, "You can stay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? I know, I know. It was sappy, but bite me! I'm only 12! So nyahh :p lol. Please review, ok? I don't even care if you tell me it sucks! Just review! Sayonara!  
  
~Cosmic Sailor Sun 


End file.
